


Dark Days

by SamuelJames



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn accidentally brings up a sensitive topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dark Days  
> Pairing: Finn Nelson/Rae Earl  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Finn accidentally brings up a sensitive topic.  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Any, Any, Shakespeare had it wrong.  
> Warning: Discussion of suicide.  
> Disclaimer: My Mad Fat Diary is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"You know," Finn says dropping his book on the bed next to Rae, "I reckon Shakespeare had it wrong, getting Ophelia to kill herself over a stroppy git like Hamlet and he has Romeo & Juliet kill themselves - it's like he's obsessed."

Rae's first instinct is panic but then she remembers that her lovely boyfriend knows about her past, "I'm not saying Hamlet's worth it or anything but people when they're that bad, like they can't even remember what happiness feels like, don't think clearly when they want to end it all."

"Oh shit," says Finn sitting down beside her, "I didn't mean owt by bringing it up, please forgive me," he says taking her hand in his.


End file.
